


His New Christmas

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Romanian Christmas song, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas used to be different with Dick's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His New Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago.

It wasn’t like Thanksgiving or Easter where he could go out with your friends for the day, and some of them would invite you home for dinner and he’d stay up until the sun rose talking about things. Christmas was about spending time with family. About waking up early and opening presents and spending the day making dinner that everyone ate together and then sitting around the fire talking and reading and sipping cocoa.

Not that Dick had ever spent Christmas that way. When he was with his parents, his family, they would exchange a single present each, and then spend the day training. Then the entire circus would sit down for dinner and Dick wouldn’t have to eat anything he didn’t want to, as long as he ate the pig, and still got his mums tort caramel after. Then they would sit around and sing carols while they made crafts. But the last Craciunul he spent with his family he’d decided he was too old for crafts. Only now that he was too old did he regret it.

Although it was little different from every other day of his life, he still had practice, he still had to wake up early and go to bed on time, it was one of the best days of the year. Everything just felt so right, in ways he’d never noticed until it was gone.

But this was his fifth year at Wayne Manor, and it was Christmas Eve and Bruce was busy being a multi-million dollar playboy at a party and Wally was busy with his family and the only person at the cave who understood about Christmas was Zatanna and she was celebrating with Artemis and Dick couldn’t go because he would have to spend it their way or else have to explain his Romanian roots and then that was just a bit too much information for him to give out. Of course Wally had invited him to spend Christmas with them, and Berry was all for it. But they were just a little too happy for Dicks taste at that time.

So here he was, in the family room, with the fire and their fifteen foot tree, staring at the snow falling outside the window, covering the Gotham streets and making them look somehow beautiful. They looked new, like an egg was lain and just waiting to hatch. Perhaps a robin. Though, when you looked at Gotham, you expected a crow, or a raven. Getting a robin already must have been some sort of fluke.

He hadn’t realized he’d been singing until he took a breath and heard his voice reverberating back to him, his Romanian accent thick. He smiled lightly and continued.

_n carjiutza rezemat,_

_ Ziurel de ziua _

_ Unde S-a nascut Hristos, _

_ Ziurel de ziua _

_ Mesia, chip luminos, _

_ Ziurel de ziua _

_ Sus in deal la Galieei, _

_ Ziurel de ziua _

He ignored the tears on his face as he sang, his voice growing louder with every passing line until he was singing with full force.

_Ziurel de ziua_

_ La casa lui Dumnezeu, _

_ Ziurel de ziua _

_ Mititel* si infasetel, _

_ Ziurel de ziua _

_ In scutec de bumbacel, _

_ Ziurel de ziua… _

He looked out the window, breathing heavy, and just stared. This was his Christmas now.


End file.
